Silver Lining
by iluvSokka46
Summary: The saying says that every cloud has a silver lining. Even for the darkest of situations. Toph learns this the hard way. AU Taang; Oneshot


**Hi guys, I spontaneously came up with this oneshot…it's short, but I'm in the writing mood so hopefully I'll get another chapter up soon. I had some inspiration from this sexual assault thing I watched last night…it was a requirement for my college…but anyways, that is basically what the storyline is. I hope everyone enjoys it!**

"You don't really have to do this," Toph stated for the millionth time. "I've walked myself home plenty of times in the dark; I'm fine."

"It's not that I have to do it, it's because I want to." Aang replied. "I feel much better knowing you're not walking by yourself."

Toph gave a big huff as they continued to walk. She was not herself today and it bothered her. If she hadn't been so convinced by Katara and Ty Lee, she would have felt a lot better and she especially would be walking herself home.

It kind of started last night, when she was talking to Katara and Ty Lee on the phone. They were complaining about how guys never notice them and Toph guessed she got caught in the moment and blurted out that she, too, had this problem. Then the conversation went haywire and by the end, they convinced her that she should try and do things differently today. And, stupidly, she went along with it. That night at Jared's party, they suggested that Toph turn over a temporary new leaf. They dressed her differently, not that Toph could see what she looked like, but when they attempted to put a skirt on her, she fought hard for that one. But Katara told her that _all_ guys like girls in skirts so she went along with it. Then after that, she stopped outwardly protesting everything. Even when they let her hair down, which she never did, and put _make up_ on. She just sat there passively and let them. But though they changed the outward appearance, Toph reasoned that she hadn't changed her personality, but apparently that wasn't correct. The change of clothes also made her a total wimp- _a damsel in distress_- she hated those types, especially feeling like the blind little girl some presumed she was; and now she was scared that she would never recover from that.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Aang asked for the 10th time, and Toph, surprisingly wasn't snapping back.

"I'm okay, thanks." _Actually I feel humiliated, thanks for asking_. Tears stung the corners of her eyes as she blinked them back. She was almost home- she could get emotional then.

Flashbacks of the party her and her friends went to came flooding back. She was pretty sure she had a cup of water- or was it a cup of beer?...she was close to her friends the whole time... then how did she end up alone in an upstairs bedroom. She could have sworn she made contact with her fist a couple of times, not just whimpered and turned her head. It seemed like hours had past as his hands roamed up and down her body…did she really just stand there when she felt the guy get pulled off of her? She didn't yell any insulting words as another unknown guy, she presumed was safe, pulled her past the offender. Did she actually start to cry when everyone swarmed and asked her if she was okay? She hadn't made any jokes since she left the party with Aang, a guy she felt she was comfortable enough with. Instead she quietly blushed as they walked with his skinny arm safely and protectively around her.

Aang slowed down, indicating they were safely at the front of her house. He walked up the stairs slowly and came to a complete stop when they were at her front door.

"Do you want me to come in with you so you can tell your parents?"

Toph shook her head and shakily said she was just going to go to sleep.

"I know I've asked you this a million times but are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." She intended to say that as normal as possible but it came out much more pathetic and wobbly.

Before Toph knew it, Aang had delicately enveloped her in a long hug. "Everything's okay now. It wasn't your fault. He never should have taken advantage of you"

Toph hugged him tighter. She could feel his heart speed up almost like hers was at this moment. She could feel his face heating up as he slowly pulled away.

Though Toph was tired of being someone else, she didn't punch his arm, her usual greeting. Instead, as he was standing up, she leaned up and pressed her lips to his, and as quickly as she started it, she ended it.

Aang stood upright, his face fully red, and his heart rate higher than before. "I guess I'll see you Monday."

Toph slightly smiled and nodded and waited as Aang turned around and walked down her front steps. Toph let herself in and ran up to her bedroom. Instead of flopping on her bed and crying, she faced the ceiling and let out a huge smile.

This was not the ideal anything she had imagined but she had a feeling it, and she, were absolutely going to get better.

**That's it! Thanks for reading it and it would be really nice if everyone could review it and tell me what they think bad or good. I would appreciate it. Also I will try to get a new chapter of HSS or Offlimits.**


End file.
